Catch Something
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: "You talk about me as if I'm a disease!", the pink girl shouted. "You are a disease…", Mewtwo answered as he turned around and walked away. Not interested in seeing the young girl on the verge of tears (Various Legendaries mentioned inside). Hope you like it


**_I am finally able to post this fic! Had this story in my head for a while now (a while that means for about a year) along with other stories_**

**_Does writer's block really last for a year? I hope this story is as good as the others_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (If I did, Legendary pairings would be in every movie.. XD)_**

* * *

Situated up high in the sky, just above the mountains, the Hall of Legends sits quietly. Ruled over by the Goddess of Life, Arceus, the world was calm as they want it to be

It was a rather peaceful day for the legends.

"Mewtwo!"

Well, except for one legend

Mewtwo sighed rather heavily and turned around, stuffing his hands in his white coat pockets. His dark lilac eyes were fixated on the pink ball of energy running towards him.

"Mewtwo, I told you to wait for me, didn't I?", the girl huffed as she hugged him by the neck

"…I don't.. remember anything like that, Mew", he said cooly, looking down to meet eyes with the girl

Mew looked up at him with her round pink eyes. Her cat-like ears were perked up. She wore a one piece, turtleneck dress that ended just past her mid thighs. Stripes were on her pink arm cuffs and her pink hair cascaded to her waist.

Looking at the two of them together, you might mistake them as brother and sister. Kind of like Latias and Latios.

But truth is, they were nowhere near related. Well, other than Mewtwo being artificially made from Mew's pink hair (which he didn't like dwelling on).. there wasn't any more reasons for them to be related

Mewtwo, grabbed her by the arm and placed the girl down

"Ei? I clearly told you while the meeting was going on!", Mew stepped forward causing the purple legendary to step back

"Maybe I didn't hear it", he shrugged and eyed their distance

He took a few more steps back which caused the pink girl to lose her earlier glee

"What have I told you about—"

"Keep my distance away from you..", Mew finished for him, crestfallen

"Right, only approach me if there is anything important"

"But Mewtwo! That's too much! You know I like being around you!", Mew protested

Mewtwo took an involuntary step back. There it was again, the loud thumping in his chest

"Have you.. asked me if I like being around you?", he questioned and got the reaction he wanted, Mew staring at him with wide eyes

"You don't like hanging out with me?"

"I don't Mew", he stated it in a matter-of-fact voice

"You're way too energetic. Too bubbly and too loud. I'm afraid of you contaminating me"

"You talk about me as if I'm a disease!", the pink girl shouted

"You are a disease…", Mewtwo answered as he turned around and walked away. Not interested in seeing the young girl on the verge of tears

* * *

Mewtwo scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily. He was already tired of having to repeat himself to Mew about keeping her distance. No matter how harsh his words were, she just keeps skipping back to him with a new energetic smile on her face and pounce on him, asking him to go with her on_ 'this'_ and on_ 'that'_

It was a lie that he didn't like her company. It's just that he preferred to keep his feelings in check. Yep, believe it or not…

Mewtwo was in love with the hyper-active Mew. It was a few years back when he noticed the telltale signs: _t__he Butterfrees in his stomach, the loud thumping in his chest, the heating of his face, the feeling of wanting to hold her, wanting to protect her and making her happy in any means possible_. It was a new-found feeling and wasn't quite fond of things he didn't understand. And being with Mew seems to trigger new feelings in him.

"Another quarrel with Mew, I see", a voice said as he turned around a corner

Mewtwo's eyes was greeted by red ones and he had to stifle a chuckle

"I never knew eavesdropping was your thing, Raikou"

Raikou, who was leaning against the wall, stood up fully. He was of the same height as Mewtwo, with lighter purple hair and white streaks at the end of them. He wore a yellow overcoat with fur on the edges, a black shirt and fitted green pants.

"Never was, but it happens from time to time"

Mewtwo smirked, "And it just so happens for you to see that one"

Raikou chuckled, "Pretty lucky aren't I?"

"So.. other than making fun of me, any reason you are here?", the purple cat asked

"Will you drive me away like Mew if I said I wanna hang out?", Raikou said with his best 'please-say-yes' eyes

"Yeah, right", Mewtwo couldn't help but roll his eyes, "How can I say no?"

Raikou swung his arm across Mewtwo's shoulder and lead him outside. The two of them constantly sending insults and jokes.

Once outside, Raikou couldn't help but ask

"How come the eyes doesn't work on Sui?"

All Mewtwo can do was chuckle

* * *

Mewtwo woke up earlier than usual the next day.

_'A good thing too… that means I have a few minutes to myself before Mew comes skipping from my front doors'_, he thought

After eating breakfast and taking a bath, he returned to his lobby. Skimming his fingers on the books, he finally decided on reading the 'Legend of Kanto' and sat down on his purple sofa.

Making himself comfortable, he glanced up at his clock..

'8:43.. she's bound to arrive soon..', he dreaded and started on the book

* * *

Mewtwo was almost in the middle of the book when his clock chimed, causing him to look up

"7 o'clock..", he muttered, surprised

The whole day is almost over and Mew didn't come? Not even a peek from her? That's odd.. it never happened before. Maybe she just had something to do. Something more important than pestering Mewtwo. She'll be back tomorrow..

Or so he thought…

* * *

"Huh? Mew hasn't visited you for a week?", the cyan-raven girl asked

She was tall for a girl, almost reaching his height. She carried herself with elegance, wearing a light blue strapless dress that flowed to her thighs with a slit on the right side. A three-rhombus like crest adorned her cyan hair that flowed to the ground. Her that wings were folded behind her back appeared like a cape.

"Articuno, can you lower your voice for a bit?", Mewtwo teased

Articuno was one of his closest female friends. Just like him, she preferred to be cool over things. Probably cause she's the _Being of Ice_ and all

Right now, Mewtwo decided to hang out with her after visiting Giratina. He found her sitting by the garden, her feet swinging in the pond water. Mewtwo sat down beside her on the rocks and the two struck up a conversation

"Well.. you did tell her to stay away from you, ne?"

"it's just kind of odd that I don't see her and all"

Articuno chuckled and a comfortable silence passed between the two of them. The garden was tended to by none other than Shaymin. Her presence brought the flowers to full bloom and always release a soothing scent. If you ask Mewtwo, this was his favorite place in the Hall of Legends

"Oi, Mewtwo! When Mew's gone, you hit on Articuno? For shame!"

The purple legendary hissed as he turned towards the snickering legendaries past the courtyard

"Leave my love life alone, Raikou!"

"Hey, it's fun!"

"At least he has one, unlike you.."

"Thank you, Entei"

The flame-legendary gave him a thumbs-up

"Tease Mewtwo but leave my beloved Articuno, alone", another one chimed in

At the sound of his voice, Articuno looked up and scowled

He was smaller than Raikou and Entei, sporting a yellow army jacket and baggy pants. His hair was a striking yellow with black highlights. Just like Articuno, his wings were behind his back and took the appearance of a cape

"I love you, Arti!"

"Is that true, Zapdos?", Entei snickered

Mewtwo looked back to Articuno who had a pained look on her face

"Of course not… I'm joking..", she mouthed

He was confused at first then heard Zapdos say the same words

"Of course not! I'm joking!"

After a bit more of teasing, the three left.

Mewtwo sighed. Joke or not, Zapdos didn't have to yell it out loud. He expected himself to be used to it, after all, that's what Zapdos always does during their meetings and whenever they get together.

"Why do you deny it, Mewtwo?", Articuno finally asked, breaking the ice between them

The question caused him to look up

"Deny what?"

It was Articuno's turn to sigh. She fully turned to him, tucking her feet by her side, "Why do you deny your feelings for Mew?"

Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle as he answered, "Well, you know me. It's just too much of a hassle if I admitted it to her"

"It would give her more reason to torture me, you know"

"..But you're just making it harder for the two of you", she quipped

"Harder?"

"Ever think that you're making Mew suffer because you're keeping the truth from her?", Articuno casted her eyes down, "..It's like you're keeping her happiness from her"

Mewtwo couldn't help but ponder on that. Was he really keeping her happiness from her? Was he making himself suffer too? But if he did admit, his peaceful life would probably be gone. It would be replaced by Mew constantly tugging along with him. Foreign feelings would now invade him.

With a groan, Mewtwo buried his face in his hands, "You sound like you suffer from the same problem, Arti.."

Articuno smiled, "Don't I?"

* * *

"She should be around here somewhere..", Mewtwo muttered as he wandered through the halls of the castle.

Mew lives by herself in a small castle in the mountain top, secluded and hidden to most pokemon's eyes. Being a legendary and all… he was an exception

As soon as he entered her place though, she was nowhere to be seen. Her whole place seemed gloomy which confused the purple legendary. How can this place be gloomy when its inhabitant is bubbly?

"…Ooo.."

He picked up the sound and a couple of shuffling. He ran towards the direction and stopped in front of a pink-wooden door

"..Hooo!"

When he heard it again, he burst through the door, startling its occupant

"Mewtwo?! What are you—a- achoo!", Mew sneezed, cuddling her blanket closer to her

"It was you sneezing? I thought it was someone being tortured…", Mewtwo greeted, causing the girl to throw the nearest thing her hands could get on in this case, was her pillow

He caught it with ease. Clutching the pillow in his right hand, he moved towards hear, causing the girl to panic

"Stop! Don't move any closer!"

Mewtwo stopped in his tracks. His breathing hitched as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Eh..w-why?", was all he could mutter

Mew sniffed a little before answering, "..You might catch a cold. If you do, you'd get sick and we won't be able to spend time again.. You don't want that, do you?"

The purple legendary stared at her. She was worried he'd catch her cold? So that's why she hasn't visited?

He chuckled, settling down on her bed, much to the worry of the pink-haired girl

"You're gonna catch something. You know! ", Mew squealed, trying to scoot back from Mewtwo

Mewtwo, on the other hand, placed his hand on her side, trapping her and scooted his face closer to her.

Mew's face flushed even more and he found that undeniably cute

"Too late for that.. I already caught something.."

"Eh, what's that..?"

Mewtwo sighed inwardly, it was now or never

"…Love-sickness", he muttered before claiming her lips

It was warm from Mew's fever but the sweetness still lingered. He watched the pink-girl's eyes widen from shock then slowly came to a close. She kissed back with the strength she could muster and Mewtwo's hand instinctively went to her face. He pulled back a second later.

"..Mewtwo.."

"…"

"..That was really cheesy you know"

Mewtwo chuckled, "Yeah I know.."

"Can I hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"I love you, Mewtwo…", Mew said hopefully

When she looks at him with her pink eyes like that, he doesn't have to hold back anymore

"..I love you too, Mew"

* * *

When Mew was cured a day later, she was, as usual, pestering Mewtwo in his home. He couldn't help but admit to the girl that he was used to seeing her by her side that caused the girl to blush

".. I'll a~lways be by your side, Mewtwo"

Mewtwo ruffled the girl's hair, and Mew purred at the contact

"Umm.. knock knock?"

Mewtwo looked up and saw a girl with an orange strapless dress by the door with her orange hair up in a ponytail

"Oh hey Moltres, what is it?", he asked

Moltres entered the door and Mew hopped up to hug her, "I missed you, Moltres"

The taller girl chuckled, "Glad you're better.. Can I have the papers, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo stood up from his comfortable couch and looked through his drawers

"I thought Articuno was going to pick it up from me, yesterday?", he asked, pulling out the said papers

"... She doesn't to leave her cave.."

Mew stepped back and cocked her head to the side, "Come again?"

* * *

_**And that's that..**_

_**Kind of had a lot of Legendary appaerances but, oh well! At least Mew and Mewtwo got together! **_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Reviews are loved and welcomed, everyone!**_


End file.
